riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Torus Squadron
Torus Squadron was an American quadron that was founded from Mobile Alabama. It was initially a squadron composed primarily of trainees, led by Capt. Kurt Ronason (callsign Arbark), and two other veteran combat pilots. They were engaged off the coast of Ithicica in the Mediterranean during the mid early End Years of World War III after the American Theater in 2027, and all the pilots were killed, except for Capt. Kurt, trainee pilot 2nd Lt. Irelia Hakasai (callsign Blossfire), and those on the ground. After this incident, she was moved up to the # 2 position because of her wild flying style. The rest of their flight consisted of the two trainees who had been on the ground during the fight, 2nd Lt. Carl K Kotha (callsign Skywing) and 2nd Lt. "Blaze" (New Harrison in disguise). After Capt. Kurt was shot down, Torus Four, known as Blaze, had became the flight leader due to the fact that Lt. Hakasai declined command and chose to stay at #2. When "Torus Leader" Lt. Col. Harace was shot down over Marcus Island during an air battle, Blaze found himself the sole leader of the squadron, which now included new member Airman First Class Grimm Marr (callsign Ackerson). Being stationed on Marcus Island Air Force Base, they were constantly on the frontline of the war and had seen battle in battlefields in both America, and Artemis Europe, in every climate imaginable; on European soil in landing operations and striking vital targets deep within Artemis Imperial airspace, during the final years of World War III. History 'During the Second Euro Theater' During the early end of World War III in 2029, they were court martialed for allegedly attacking civilian facilities in a Artemis European city and were forced to return to Mobile for trial. Thanks to a sudden sneak attack by A.E Forces, they were sent up to prove their loyalty to United Federal States and destroyed the enemy forces. Afterwards, they returned to the front lines in Artemis Europe. During the POW rescue operation "Winter Blitz" in Eastern Europe in the nation of Ukraine, Blossfire is shot down, but is then recovered the next day after surviving and evading A.E forces in harsh Arctic Conditions. Using her M9 sidearm, she managed to capture some of her pursuers, and she also rescued the crew of the gunship that originally tried to rescue her. The helicopter had crashed due to bad weather. A week after her recovery, they supported the large ground operation by the United Armed Federation Army, which crushed the A.E Main Force in the Leina region in France. Thanks to the success of that operation, they were called back to United Federal States of America for a ceremony by the U.F.S. Vice President at a stadium in Washington DC. 'Defense of Washington DC' However, after their fly-over and during the ceremony A.E forces suddenly appeared and attempted to attack the stadium, in order to try and eliminate the Vice President in order to try and weaken the United Federal State's sky rocketing Political economy. Eventually at the same time CRATER squadron had arrived in order to assist the attack, this time with the 15 of them acting as loyal until they turned trechery on the A.E and shot them down. During the immense dogfight, CRATER 15, Captain Har H. Mar, was shot down and killed in action, while defending Torus Squadron. 'Return to Europe' Days later, Torus Squadron returned to the frontline of Artemis Europe and supported the attack on Paris, Europe's Capital City. With the support of Torus, the city fell in half a day, breaking the back of the A.E and shutting down 2 of it's Continentals. However, when Torus while returning to base at the same time were aided by CRATER who had just arrived from the east, the Quatar squadron attacked them. Both CRATER and Torus squadron barely escaped to the east. Meanwhile, the Quatar squadron convinced the base's CO, Col. Parol, that the Torus squadron were spies. 'Escape from Federal America' During their arrest, they had escaped American Military Police and fled Marcus Island Air Force Base, but not before Blaze's identity is revealed to the squadron members as him being Continental New Harrison. Captain Agis, from the American Military Command HQ, gave a general order to shoot down New Harrison on sight and dispatched every fighter squadron in the area. 'Presumed KIA' Torus was sighted over an old American Aircraft "Grave Yard" on the Island of Newl, by the Quatar Tactical Fighter Squadron and were pursued. However, the Quatar lost sight of them and returned to base. Later they reappeared on radar. The Squadron was later encountered once again by CRATER, and They were shot down. A search team was sent to check for survivors, but did not find anything. They were officially listed KIA on December 7, 2029. However, it is said that the pilots had escaped and operated under a new name, and it was also later discovered that Torus squadron later began working for the Artemis Empire, after learning the truth on that the A.E Never officially destroyed Elina City, and that they had nothing to do with the War's start in 2019, however no details were released until a press conference in 2039, 10 years after the war's end. ''Squad Pilots 'Trivia'''